His Lips are Sealed
by thevirginSTD
Summary: Nitori and Rin have just begun dating, but it's as if they never became boyfriends at all. Every time Nitori shows physical interest, Rin pushes him away. What secret is keeping Rin from connecting with Nitori?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am a new fan fic writer, and this is one of my first published stories. Please give me feedback so I know what you are enjoying or not. It will help me grow as a contributor on this site, and I truly appreciate every opinion. Thank you and, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of this story! **

"You and Rin haven't had _sex_?"

Nagisa was always louder than Nitori expected. A _how are you _always spiraled into something beyond his expectation and, suddnely, they were sitting the the mall food court, all eyes on them as Nagisa stabbed into his frozen yogurt and laughed in disbelief.

"Let me tell you," he said in a barely softer tone, "when Rei and I got together, you could barely hold me back. It took everything I had not to jump him in class. Let alone the locker room. I have no idea how you've gotten by as _roommates _without doing it."

"I mean…we are busy a lot…and my bed is cluttered…" Nagisa raised an eyebrow, and Nitori reddened. His incredulous, disbelieving stare said it all. There were no surface excuses for what was happening in his relationship with Rin. Despite having 'dated' for well over a month, the two had barely kissed. Sure, there had been a light peck when they had confessed their feelings, and occasionally Rin would consent and return soft kisses from Nitori. But each time he pushed for more, Rin pulled back and shut off. Sometimes, it felt like they weren't even dating.

Nagisa didn't even know that much and, already, he was reacting like this. If he knew how little physical contact they had, he'd _never _let Nitori live it down.

"It's not that _I _don't want to be physically…closer," Nitori stammered softly, staring into his lap as he twisted his thumbs. "It's…it's Rin. He…well…how did you know when Rei wanted you? That he was showing…interest in…?"

He let out an abrupt laugh. "Well that's obvious, isn't it?"

Cheek rose to his cheeks. "If it was, would I be asking?"

"Wow, either you're incompetent or even Rin is being bad about hiding his emotions…that angsty boy!" Nagisa smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well, Rei gets flustered easily, so I guess that's what tuned me into it. I would do different things I knew would catch him off guard, and see how he reacted when he couldn't compose himself quickly enough."

"That…is very much like you, Nagisa-kun," Nitori mumbled. How was he supposed to explain how different his relationship with Rin was? That he had tried so many things, leaning in for kisses before class, purposefully undressing in front of him in the locking room, suggesting how cold he was, alone in his bed, hopping into Rin's lap that one time…. But with each attempt to draw Rin closer, he pushed him further away.

Rin had sworn he loved him, but he dodged his kisses. When Nitori undressed, he turned away. When Nitori said he was cold instead of offering to join him, he tossed him a blanket. And that one time…he'd immediately thrown him off his lap. He'd tried to cover up the abruptness of the moment, but Nitori had felt the rejection.

If they _were _dating, what was Rin keeping secret that was holding them back?


	2. Chapter 2

This was the day. It _had _to be. Nitori could feel the tension building in his chest, the tie pulling him toward Rin and the throb as it snapped each time under his boyfriend's icy gaze. He couldn't continue living like this, tied to someone yet still completely incomplete.

It was practice, and Nitori was playing over the words in his head that he wished to speak to Rin afterwards. _You're just asking him to ice cream_, he thought to himself, _you can do this. If you can't do this much, then there's no use in dating anyway. _

His chest fell at the thought. He had wanted Rin for so long and now that he had him, he felt further from him than ever.

Rin was pulling himself out of the pool, a small cluster of teammates congratulating him on his time. Nitori wondered why that couldn't be _him _by his boyfriend's side, why Rin froze up and his muscles tightened each time he came close. Rin looked so handsome right now, his shoulders heaving with each breath, his body glistening with pool water – but Nitori didn't dare look for long, knowing that, in an hour, Rin may not even be his anymore. They could be over before they started.

"What are you doing, Nitori?" Rin's eyes lifted to him as he approached, his mouth in a tight-line and his eyebrows furrowed. It was as if he was forcing himself to speak to Nitori. Why were they so distant? Hadn't it been Rin who had asked him out? Had he felt like he owed Nitori something after how he had treated him? Nitori didn't want to be loved out of pity. His palms began to dampen and he lowered his eyes.

"I…I just was wondering…"

"…Yeah?"

"I'm going for ice cream – I mean, I want ice cream, and would you- would you go with me?"

Rin stared out at the pool and released a long, tired sigh. "Yeah. I can do that."

"But…but do you _want _to?"

Rin bit his lower lip and turned away. "I need to change. I'll meet you outside, all right?"

Nitori didn't follow him to the changing room. Somehow, he didn't feel like Rin wanted to change at the same time.

It was nearly a half hour until Rin came outside. Typically, it took him less than half that time. Nitori had been sitting out in the cooling air, waiting for his boyfriend, alone. He shivered and Rin looked up with a jolt, his bright eyes flashing to his boyfriend's trembling shoulders. He looked as though he was about to offer his warmth to him, but pulled back at the last minute, muttering, "Let's go."

It was as though Rin did care, or wanted to care, but for some reason couldn't. Was it because he just wasn't into Nitori, and he wasn't enough? Had he thought this relationship was a good idea, but no longer believed it?

At this hour, there was no line at the ice cream shop. Nitori almost wished there was, so he could spend another couple minutes standing beside his sempai. When would he have this chance again? Even though they were dating and shared the same room, it was as though they lived separate lives.

"What are you going to get, Rin?"

He shrugged. Nitori stared down at his feet.

"I like the vanilla best," Nitori said. "How about you?"

"Get what you want," Rin said.

Rin stepped up first and brusquely ordered a cup of chocolate ice cream. He was already seating himself by the time Nitori stepped up to order. Rin hadn't even offered to pay for his ice cream; he _knew _they were going out. He remembered the night Rin asked him out so clearly in his mind. But if that memory were even the least bit foggy, he'd begin to believe it had been a fantasy.

Nitori walked over to Rin clutching a tall cone. Rin looked up with a jolt and stared at Nitori's food. 

Nitori was grateful that he was showing interest in him, even if his look was hard to read. "Did you want a bite, Rin?"

"No," he said, too quickly.

While they were talking, the last of the summer sun's rays had melted the top of his cone. White cream dribbled down the side and onto his fingertips. Nitori had used the remainder of his allowance on this; he wasn't going to let a drop go to waste. He began licking the side of the cone, staring anywhere but at Rin.

But Rin was staring at him. He jumped out of his seat, slamming his hand on the table so hard that his cup of ice cream splattered onto the floor. "Did you have to get a fucking cone?" he screamed. "Don't you ever think before you act?"

Nitori froze. The ice cream continued to melt, a sticky layer forming over his stiff hand. He stared at Rin, sheepishly wiping a dribble of ice cream from his lip. This only enraged Rin further.

"I can't do this, okay?" he cried. "It's too much! I can't handle this!"

Nitori was at the end of his patience. For weeks, he'd complied with Rin's behavior, bent over backwards to make him feel comfortable, avoided his own feelings in order to follow Rin's lead. But this? This was ridiculous. What could he be so upset about, over a small ice cream date? Nitori allowed the cone to fall from his hands showing that he, too, could be forward.

"And you think I can?" he cried, a sob building in his throat. "You act like you never want to be with me, and the one time you come out, you look at me as if I've done something…something cruel to you, just by being here! If you don't tell me why you avoid me – then why- why are we…if we even are anymore…d-d-dating?"

At last, he had said it. But how would Rin react now?

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter will be up much faster and we'll finally find out why Rin has acted like such a strange little jerk to poor Nitori! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't understand!" Nitori cried. At this point, his palms were sweating so much, he could feel the damp residue seeping through his shorts and only his legs. "You barely eve kiss me, and…and even Ryugazaki-kun has already been with his boyfriend!" Rin's muscles stiffened and his frowned at the mention of Rei. Before he could retort with a sassy comment, Nitori burst out,"I don't…I'm just…is there something wrong with me? Do you find me unattractive?"

Rin's unamused expression vanished into one of shock, his eyebrows rising and his pupils shrinking. "W-what?"

"You can barely even look at me, without running away!" Nitori gasped. Sobs were aching at the back of his throat. It was taking everything he had to suppress them with the steady rhythm of his breaths.

"Nitori, that's not true!" he snarled, flushing.

"It is too! And you denying it only proves it further," he sputtered. "R-Rin, please…if you don't want me, just say so. Say so and I'll ask for a room change. Don't feel trapped with me because you're my roommate. Just don't…don't pretend to love me…because that hurts more than anything!" Images of the other happy couple flashed through his mind again, intrusive visions cutting through his consciousness. Why couldn't he and Rin be like that? Why was his boyfriend – if he was still that – so distant?

"Nitori, stop!" Rin leapt to his feet, brushing his hand through the back of his head of hair. He began to walk toward the door, and Nitori was sure he was leaving before he spun around and began to pace. "It's not…it's not you. It's me."

"Rin…please," Nitori sighed. "Don't humiliate me."

"I'm being serious!" he snapped, his eyes shooting up to his boyfriend before dropping again. "Of course…of course I…_want _you. All I've done is want you, even before we finally got together. But that the issue. I want you so much I can't…when I'm around you…."

Nitori's blood flushed through him, pressing a soothing relief through his body before his skin began to tingle. Rin wanted him – wanted him so much, he couldn't contain himself…. "Don't hold back, Rin," he stammed lowly. "I-I want you too…"

"That's not the issue."

"Are you…are you looking to wait until marriage?"

"No!" Rin let out a huff and fell into his desk chair. "It's just…I may not be what you wanted."

Nitori tried to steady his breathing. How could Rin not be what he wanted? Was he being insecure? Either way, he had to keep listening. He had to encourage him to continue, even if he felt that he couldn't sit still another second. "How could that be? That isn't true, Rin!"

"You don't understand!" He leapt to his feet and stormed to the bed. Taking Nitori's small shoulders in his grasp, he pushed him down against the mattress. He rested on top of him, and Nitori could just barely see his tongue pressing against the back of his lips as he hovered above him. "Do you want to make out with me? Do you want to see what I've been hiding?"

"I just want to be close to you, if you want me," Nitori said. He felt warm underneath Rin, as if he could melt into the mattress. "Please, Rin…"

The beg pushed Rin over the edge. He pressed his lips against Nitori's, firm and fierce. Their lips slipped against each other until falling into a rhythm; Nitori could feel his hips mirroring it, pressing against Rin's groin. He was surprised by how light Rin felt under his pants. Was he not aroused? Was he doing something wrong?

Rin slipped his tongue into Nitori's mouth. It was thick and forceful, pushing against his teeth and gums. He opened himself further, allowing it in. The smooth, warm tongue slid against his, and he trembled with anticipation. Rin was kissing him, with no restraints. This could be it…

Rin's tongue rubbed against his, a forward and backward motion. Their lips smacked against each other as the rhythm picked up. Nitori felt a pulse – a pump – from the tongue within his mouth, felt the pink muscle stretching and thickening with each impact with his lips and tongue. Exploring Rin with his own tongue, his senses revealed the truth, what Rin had attempted to conceal; Rin's tongue, when he was aroused and when it was stimulated, became his penis.

For an instant, Nitori was startled, but he knew if he pulled back he would push Rin away forever and never have the chance to figure it out. He peeked through his eyelashes at Rin, whose cheeks were flushed deeper than usual. He was just as anxious – desperate for acceptance – and Nitori was the one he had revealed himself to. His heart pounding against his chest, Nitori pressed his eyes shut tighter and expanded his mouth, taking Rin in further. He felt the tip of his tongue, now the thick head of his shaft, brush against the back of his throat. As the full length moved into him, he closed his mouth tightly, wrapping his lips as firmly as he could around Rin's length. His tongue laced Rin's penis, his lips pulled up and down it's length with tight force. Soon, Rin was growing further, his head poking past the back of Nitori's throat and thrusting down even further. He began to gag and Rin held his shoulders tighter, forcing himself down further, his pace quickening.

Nitori could hardly believe what was happening. He was finally with Rin, as he had always imagined, but it was nothing like he had imagined. But it was everything he wanted at the same time, his Sempai pressed on top of him. Being able to take him in like this was more than he ever wanted. Where they would go after this didn't matter. What mattered was this first interaction, this acceptance. He would prove to Rin that there was nothing wrong with having a penis as a tongue.

Nitori arched his neck and Rin clasped the back of it, using it to pull Nitori further so he could thrust further down his throat. Water burned at the back of Nitori's eyes and began to trickle from his tight eyelids. Rin's lips continued to move against his, coercing him with each thrust to take him further. A trickle of precum taunted the back of his throat, and Rin quickened his pace, slamming his penis through Nitori's clasped mouth, his head banging and shoving past the back of his throat in repetitive motions as Nitori gasped and gagged beneath him until he ejaculated down his esophagus.

He pulled out, his mouth hanging open, wet and trickling as his penis dangled from out. Nitori opened his eyes and beheld Rin in full for the first time. His penis stuck out from his gaping mouth, his pointed teeth pressed against its edges. It began to shrink back, returning into a tongue.

"S-Sempai…" Nitori moaned. He gestured down to his own penis, bulging against his shorts. "Will you…finish me?"

"Nitori…" Rin sighed. "Seeing a regular penis makes me insecure."

"S-sempai…I took you all," he said. "I took and accepted your penis tongue. Please, I don't judge you. I love your penis."

"Can't you see?" Rin asked as he yanked at Nitori's penis. "You can never kiss me in pubic because I get a boner!"

Nitori ejaculated at the words, because Rin was so complicated. "I-I won't. It's our secret."

You could even say, his lips were sealed.


End file.
